The present invention relates broadly to home appliances having treated windows, more particularly, to a home appliance, especially a range, having a door window that is treated to be semi-opaque to opaque over a predetermined portion of the window, and a method for treating the window.
Home appliances, such as ranges, having ovens, steamers, accessory compartments or other openings in the front for user access that are covered by doors that often include viewing windows so that a user can observe the contents of the compartment.
In order to provide an attractive appearance, inner portions of the range that may include unfinished metal and insulation that could otherwise be seen though door window may be hidden by treating a portion of the window. The treated window portion may be an edge portion of the window and the treatment may consist of “frosting” or other obscuring, deformation or other technique that renders the window edge opaque or semi-opaque.
Often, abrasive blasting techniques are used to treat the glass that becomes the window when installed in an oven door. Such treatments can be damaging to the glass and the glass needs to be protected from scratches on the underside as well as on either side of the viewing pane. In addition, current treatment processes tend to be slow operations with such care required to protect the glass.